


Eighteen Months

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Multi, Niall's in a coma, it'll get happier towards the end, just have to deal with the shit and stuff at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall’s been in a coma for eighteen months and wakes up…with some obstacles along the way to recovering. It’s not going to be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen Months

 

 

It’s been nearly two years now. Nearly two years since he was in the accident and slipped into a coma. The band is on hold right now. We can’t continue without him. We’ve been to this damn hospital every single day. Not once have we ever left his side.

All our families have come down to stay with us. His family are here. The fans come and visit too. It wouldn’t normally be allowed, but they’re feeling similar to us. They miss him. They love him. They cry because he’s not here. Not really. He hasn’t spoken. He hasn’t laughed. He hasn’t smiled. He hasn’t sung. He’s just slept.

You know, it’s really hard to have to sit here and watch your best friend hang onto life. With only four of us in the band right now, we don’t dare do anything for our career. Management aren’t like everyone says. They don’t boss us around all the time. Like, right now. They aren’t forcing us to get on with our lives. They all, even, come down to visit when they have time. Simon and Paul are here more often. In fact, Paul hasn’t left for weeks.

For the last eighteen months, he’s been too still. Too pale. Too lifeless. For the last eighteen months, we’ve sat around his bed, talking. Thinking. Staring. Crying. It’s hard. I miss him. We miss him. Everyone misses him. His parents talk to the doctors everyday. But as usual…no change. They want to pull the plug. They have wanted to for the last seventeen months. But we won’t let them. We know he’ll pull through this.

At first, we thought it wasn’t a big accident. Just thought he needed a couple days sleep for his body to sort itself out. Turns out, we were wrong. A week later, he still wasn’t awake and the doctors did some tests which concluded that yes, in fact, Niall James Horan was in a coma. And we didn’t know when he’d wake up.

"You need to stop punishing yourself, Maura." I sighed sadly as I wondered into the pure white room. Maura Horan sat by her son’s side, his pale hand in hers. She didn’t reply, just stared down at a lifeless Niall. "Maura," I whispered, crouching next to her and placing my hand on her knee, "Sitting here daily and staring at him isn’t going to help him. I don’t think anything will. It’s been nearly two years. I don’t know how much longer I’m willing to wait. I don’t know how much longer the boys are willing to wait. I don’t mean to sound rude, but it’s not good for him to just be like this. He-"

"I’m not giving up on him." Maura whispered, her voice sounded hoarse with a hint of anger as she spoke. "How dare you tell me to give up on my son." She turned to me, her grip on Niall’s hand tightening. "I don’t care how much you claim you love him, he is my son and I’m not allowing him to just die! Right now, he’s alive and breathing, and I know him. He will wake up. So, don’t you dare come in here and tell me you know my son more than me, Tomlinson, because you sure as hell don’t!"   
I stood back in shock as Maura finished.

Her body now standing as she glared at me. She was right…but it wasn’t good for Niall to be forced to stay alive. I glanced back at the women in front of me and saw tears start to gather in her eyes. I sighed and stepped forward, ready to embrace her when she pushed me back. “I love my son too much to just let him go, Louis…but I know you’re right. It’s not good to keep him this way…but I just can’t bare to let him go forever…I miss my baby so much.” She sobbed, collapsing in my arms.

I held her tightly and squeezed my eyes closed. “I know, Maura. I miss him too. But if he doesn’t wake up soon…we might have to finally pull the plug. I can’t stand to see him like this anymore. It’s hurting me so much. It’s hurting us all. We need him back. We need him healthy again. We need him awake. I know it’s hard. But we need to do this for Niall. He wouldn’t want this…he wouldn’t want us to be in this pain because of him. We need to let him go. I know you don’t want to hear that, but it’s time we faced the truth. It’s been eighteen months. Please, Maura? Please…”

"Sir," Bobby turned around to face the doctor as he spoke, "We’re ready." The doctor nodded and took a step toward the bed, the nurse on his heels. He looked around the room and took note of all the solem expressions on each face. He took note of each tear that streamed down each face. He took note of each sob that escaped each mouth. He knew this was hard on them. They’ve been here for eighteen months, day and night, sitting in this room while waiting for this boy to wake up. The doctor wasn’t stupid. He knew who these people were. He knew this one decision would destroy the world. He knew it. He didn’t want to…but he had to.

"Okay, everybody. This is it. Are you sure you’re all ready?" Everyone nodded eventually, to answer the doctor, who smiled sadly and reached his hand up to the machine. He took a deep breath before unplugging the machine keeping Niall alive. Everyone held their breath and once the machine flatlined, that’s when Maura broke down. Her sobs escalated and Bobby was quick to grab a hold of her, cooing soft things in her ears. Greg folded his arms over his chest and stared wetly at his little brother. He didn’t bother holding back the tears. Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn stood in a group circle, holding each other as each boy cried loudly.

"Time of death…"

 

_Beep._

_…_

_Beep._

_…_

_Beep._

"Niall?"

_Beep._

...

_Beep._

_..._

_Beep._

"What’s happening?!"

"I don’t think he’s gone…"

"He’s a fighter."

"My baby!"

"Niall, can you hear me?"

A whimper. Faint.

A sign of life.

"Okay, can I get Dr. Knight in here, please. Niall? Niall, my name’s Tyler, I’m a doctor here at St. John’s hospital. If you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand for me, please?"

Waiting.

A squeeze. Barely, but there.

"Good boy. Okay, could you try and open your eyes for me?"

More waiting.

Fluttering.

"What’s happening, Dr. Skye?"

"Niall Horan. He’s been in a coma for the last eighteen months. The machine was turned off but Mr. Horan’s still with us."

"Okay. Excuse me…"

"What’s going on?!"

"Niall? Niall, mate, could you squeeze Dr. Skye’s hand for me, please?"

A squeeze again.

More fluttering of the eyes.

…

Blue orbs became visible again.

Gasps.

"NIALL!"

"Hello, Mr. Horan. I’m Dr. Knight. Could you tell me what you remember last?"

"Mm…"

"Okay, don’t rush, mate. Now, this is going to hurt, just a little, but we need to remove the tube. Okay, on three. One…two…three!"

A wince.

A sharp breath.

"There we go. Good lad."

_Beep._

…

_Beep._

…

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

 

"He’s going into cardiac arrest!"

"Niall!"

"Move out of the way, ma’am!"

"Nialler!"

"Sir, you’re going to have to step back for me, please!"

"What’re you doing to my baby?!"

"Maura, sweetie, come on. Let them do their job."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

"DO SOMETHING!"

_Beep. Beep._

_..._

_Beep._  

_…_

_Beep._

…

_Beeeeeeeeeeep._

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be up as soon as possible. :)


End file.
